


When We Have Kids

by FebruaryGemini



Series: Unfinished Works [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini
Summary: "Don't you want to save that name for your daughter?"
Series: Unfinished Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549174
Kudos: 17





	When We Have Kids

It started with the cat. The cat that Alan found. They’d rescued the people trapped by the landslide, but no one gave a thought to the animals. No one but Alan.  
It was trying hard to dig its way out, but the stuff in front of it was too loose and the stuff around it was packed too tight. So Alan gave it a hand. He lifted the larger rocks out of the way and pushed the dirt off its back. Some of this dirt was sticky. Oh no, was that blood? This little guy was hurt. Alan very carefully brushed the last of the dirt off, with one hand around the cat’s front paws so it couldn’t run away until he’d assessed the damage.  
One back paw had gotten smashed under a jerk of a rock. How dare it hurt this poor, innocent, little kitty. Now it couldn’t run anymore. Not properly at least. It would get caught in five minutes if it didn’t die of exsanguination.  
Alan pulled a bandage from one of the pockets on his belt and wrapped the cat up as best he could. He was not a vet, and he wasn’t even a hundred percent certain on the normal, human first-aid for this kind of situation, but he knew that movement was bad and boy did this kitty want to move. So he figured wrapping it up in a sort of straight-jacket would help. Then he tucked it close to his chest, and slowly headed back to Thunderbird 2.

“What have you got there, Alan?” Scott called to him once he was close enough.  
There was only a small part of him that was thinking about Scott’s question, and how to respond, instead of the little life in his arms. And that part figured a brief description of the problem was all that Scott would need to know. “A smashed leg.”  
“What?!” Scott would never have considered nominating Alan for ‘the most morbid Thunderbird’. He might have pointed to Virgil or John, but even they were only barely morbid. Carrying around a smashed leg was way beyond ‘barely morbid’.   
Scott’s reaction woke up the rest of Alan’s brain, “a cat with a smashed leg,” he clarified.  
“Oh…” A cat. That was definitely more like Alan. “That’s a lot better. I guess.”  
“Who’s got a leg?” Gordon asked as he and Virgil came down the ramp from Thunderbird 2.  
Scott rolled his eyes. “Alan’s got a cat.”  
“Where did he find a cat?”  
“It was trapped under the landslide.”  
Virgil reached a hand out for the cat to sniff. It was quite calm in Alan’s arms and didn’t attack the hand, maybe it sensed their intentions. He ran his fingers between its ears and down to its back. No collar but it might have slipped off. “We should see if it belongs to somebody.”  
Scott headed over to the group of lumberjacks who had been their original mission. “Are any of you missing a cat? We found one that was almost buried.”  
“Is it grey with black stripes?”  
“Yeah. Is it yours?”  
“Nope, but it’s been hanging around here for about two weeks. My guess is, someone dumped it in the forest when they decided they didn’t want a cat anymore.”  
“Alright, thanks.”

“What did they say?”  
“It just appeared a few weeks ago. The lumberjacks guess it was abandoned.”  
“So can we keep it?”


End file.
